1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fall prevention device for a vertical cable, rope or bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fall prevention devices are known which comprise a body which is movable along the cable and which has a cable guiding channel, the body comprising an articulated lever one extremity of which is terminated by a ring bolt for receiving a snap hook connected by a flexible line to a harness carried by the user, while the other extremity of the lever terminates in a cam which, in the event of a fall, blocks the device on the cable by clamping it against the bottom of the channel.
Embodiments are known in which the body is formed by a flange terminated by a cable guide channel and against which a second flange is fixed, a slot being created by them for positioning the device on the cable. In its normal position of use, the cam partially blocks the slot so that the cable cannot inadvertently escape from the channel.
That type of arrangement does not provide the required security.
One aim of the invention is to provide a device with very good security.